


Seriously, is everyone in Voltron Gay?

by anonymousAuthor (androgynousAuthor)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousAuthor/pseuds/anonymousAuthor
Summary: Okay, so this is a collection of one shots. I'm hoping to get a ton of different ships in here. Please request ideas in this format:Ship (if any):Scenario / AU:Name (user):Anything Else:Please request, I've only got a few Ideas!





	Seriously, is everyone in Voltron Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Please request ideas in this format:
> 
> Ship (if any):
> 
> Scenario / AU: 
> 
> Name (user): 
> 
> Anything Else:
> 
>  
> 
> Please request, I've only got a few Ideas!

Open the door Pidge!” Lance screams through the kitchen door.

“Not until you guys get along!” Pidge tells them in a sing-song voice.

“Shiro!” Keith whines, “Let us out!”

“I agree with Pidge, you guys need to get along. The only way to do that is by locking together.” Shiro says in a very leader like voice.

“Yeah, and you guys are in the kitchen with all the food!” Hunk adds, “We’re suffering to.”

“Have fun!” Keith and Lance can hear their team’s footsteps as they walk away.

“Wait! Wait! Don’t just leave!”

“Lance they’re gone,” Keith sighs. He walks across the kitchen and slumps to the floor. “The only thing we can do is wait.”

Lance groans. And moans. And complains. Until Keith screams at him to shut up, pulling his bayard out.

“What the heck!? Why pull out your weapon?” Lance covers his face. “You’re always so temperamental!”

Keith huffs, lowering his weapon. “I wouldn’t have to be if you weren’t so annoying all the time!”

“I’m not annoying!” Lance protests, his voice cracking.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Keith rolls his eyes.

Lance, in turn, brandishes his weapon. “You wanna go?”

“You’re on.” Keith charges Lance with his sword. Lance shoots at Keith who easily dodges the lasers. Lance fires another round, Keith deflects them with his sword. He deflects them right towards the ceiling light. And then they’re engulfed in darkness.

“Quiznak.” Lance breathes, putting his bayard away. Keith does the same. There’s a few very small lights near the floor, they give off just enough light for the boys to see the outlines of things.

Lance stumbles to the wall, sitting against it.  Keith sits near him on the wall. “Sorry,” Lance apologizes.

“No,” Keith gasps in air. “It’s my fault.”

Keith breathes deep and heavy. Choking in every breath, his shoulder shake visibly. Lance notices.

“You okay, man?”

Keith nods, then realizes Lance probably can’t see. “Yeah,” his voice shakes. “It’s just-” He can feel the world swimming, like everything is crashing down. _No- they’re gone._ Keith tells himself. _They can’t hurt me anymore._

“Keith, are you afraid of the dark?” The blue paladin teases.

“N-No,” Keith can feel tears welling up. “I’m-I just-” A sob escapes his lips.

“Keith, it’s okay! I didn’t mean it like that.” Lance places a hand on the crying boy’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“M-My parents, they used to lock me up. For hours- days on end.” Keith says between gasps. “It was so dark, I didn’t know what was happening or when they’d come back to get. They could’ve left and I wouldn’t have known.”

He hugs his knees in the darkness. “Keith, it’s okay. You’re in space. They can’t hurt you, it’s fine. The lights- the lights just broke.” Lance wraps his arm around the shorter boy. Keith shudders. “Just, focus on me.”

Lance turns Keith to him, Keith stares at him. “It’s fine, I’m good.” He turns away. “You miss your family right?”

“Yeah, but you-”

“Just focus on your own problems!” Keith stand up, crossing his arms.

Lance frowns, “Keith,” he turns the raven haired boy around. “You can talk to me-”

Keith presses his lips to Lance’s aggressively. Lance kisses back, eyes wide. Keith presses him against the wall, wrapping his arms around Lance’s back. Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s mullet.

“Keith?” He whispers, “Are you okay?”

“Shut up and kiss me sharpshooter.”

Keith nibbles Lance’s neck, stopping when he moaned. He laughs softly against Lance’s lips before kissing him again. Lance moves his tongue to Keith’s mouth, just as the door opens. Light spills into the kitchen.

“Guys! Are you okay? We heard shooting and-” [ Shiro abruptly cuts himself off . ](https://media.giphy.com/media/QCQxhJALgRF9S/giphy.gif)

A blush builds on the red paladin’s face, almost as strong as Lance’s. “Uh- we were just, um…”

“Making out?” Pidge teases, Hunk snickers. “Go get a room, we need to fix the light in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please request ideas in this format:
> 
> Ship (if any):
> 
> Scenario / AU: 
> 
> Name (user): 
> 
> Anything Else:
> 
>  
> 
> Please request, I've only got a few Ideas!


End file.
